


Love hurts

by Ilovewestallen



Category: Barry Allen/Iris West - Fandom, westallen
Genre: Barry Allen Loves Iris West, Barry Allen iris west - Freeform, Barry Allen/Iris West - Freeform, F/M, High School AU, Iris West Loves Barry Allen, Teen team flash, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovewestallen/pseuds/Ilovewestallen
Summary: Iris wests life changed forever when her parents split up.  Her dad took her and her brother to central city. She had to leave everything behind her mom,school, and her friends. But soon iris realizes life in central city may not be that bad after all she can stare at the cute guy who lives across from her. And she can get a fresh start.But little dose she know love hurts
Relationships: Barry Allen/ Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. A fresh start

It was a crisp September morning and Iris west was not happy. Leaving her city and her friends was going to be hard.she crossed her arms over her chest as her dad pulled into the drive way to their new home. 

“Iris?” 

Iris looked over to her right t to see her little brother hopping out of the car.

“Iris come on let’s see are new house!” 

Iris got out of the car and followed her brother inside while her dad was talking to the the moving truck people. The house was nice it had a big living room and to the side there were a big set of stairs. 

“ Come on Iris let’s find our new room!”

“Okay I’m coming” Iris replied.She walked up the stairs and and opened the door to her left it was a nice room the walls were painted a light pink the previous owners must have had a daughter. Iris walked up to her window and looked outside. Right across from her was a boy through the window he seemed to be tossing around a football while his mom maybe was trying to talk to him. He was kinda cute but she couldn't’ really tell from were she was standing.

“Iris come help unpack!” Her dad yelled from downstairs 

“I’m coming dad!” She took one last look at the boy and ran downstairs. 

A few hours later she was sitting down stairs setting up the kitchen when the doorbell rang 

“I’ll get it!” Iris said as she walked through the door. She opened the door and was surprised to see the same guy she had been staring at with his family on her front porch. 

“ Hi dear I am Nora Allen and this is my husband Henry and my son Barry. Iris was about to introduce herself when her brother and dad came down the Stairs” 

“ oh hi you must be are neighbors” he r dad said while shaking Henry and Nora’s hand. 

“Yes we are, I just wanted to introduce myself and bring over some pie” Norah said 

“That’s very kind, I’m Joe West and these are my children Iris and Wally. 

“ do you guys wanna come inside?”

“Sure Henry responded.” 

The Allen family walked inside. Barry who still hadn’t said a word stared at celling quietly as Joe cut up pie for everybody. Iris couldn’t help but sneak glances at him has the adults chatted. 

“So Iris what grade are you in?” Nora asked 

“ I am in 11th I will be starting Central city high on Monday.” 

“Barry is in 11th too” 

Iris smiled even though butterflies were swarming in her stomach. 

“ Barry why don’t you show Iris around the neighbored?” Nora said turning towards her son. 

“ you wanna go”? Barry asked her finally meeting her gaze.

“ sure I would love too, Wally you wanna come too?” 

Wally shook his head as he was too busy eating his pie. Iris swore internally. Barry had already put his shoes and jacket on and iris got up to do the same.They walked in silence for a little bit. Finally Barry broke the tension. 

“ So how do you like central city so far?” 

“ It is not as bad as I thought but I miss my mom and my friends”. Iris said as she looked at him.

“ yeah that must be hard.” Barry said looking back at her 

“what’s your favorite part about central city?” Iris asked 

“ um probably the beaches, though it is a little to cold to go now”. 

“ oh that sucks” 

Suddenly out of no were a a car at full speed was heading towards them. 

“Iris watch out!” Barry yelled and before she new it he pushed he took her hand and pushed them to the side onto a patch of grass. Somehow Barry ended up on top of her. Barry got off her and helped her up. 

“ Are you okay are you hurt?” 

Instead of responding Iris started laughing and soon Barry was laughing too. 

“ That was crazy!” Iris said

“ Yeah I know right the driver was probably drunk!” 

Iris smiled. They walked back to her house without saying a word Henry and Nora were already outside waiting for him. 

“ Uh thanks for showing me around it was fun” Iris said 

“ no problem I would be happy to to do it again except for the whole getting run over part” 

“ yeah as much as a thriller it was I do not want to repeat that.” 

“ uh Iris do you want to exchange number he said as he handed her his phone”. 

“Yeah sure”. She punched in her number. 

“See you at school tomorrow” Barry said 

“Yeah I will see you there” and with that they walked back to there houses. 

Iris was now awake lying in her bed she kept thinking about Barry maybe a fresh start won’t be so bad.


	2. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris begins her first day at CCH. She makes some new friend and some enemies. And her and Barry get closer But how will Iris handle when she finds that she is falling for him.

Iris woke to alarm clock ringing uggh Iris thought as she sleepy went to her bathroom. Today was the first day of school and Iris wanted to look good and maybe part of wanted to look good for Barry. Iris walked to her closet she had spent an hour putting everything up in there. She picked out a cropped light pink T-shirt and a white skirt she paired her outfit with matching boots. She curled her hair and put on some make up. Iris opened up her jewelry box and pulled out a beak lace her mom got her for her 16th birthday. A wave of sadness washed over Iris as she just remembered how much she missed her mom. Her mom was a drug addict and when her parents got divorced Iris knew that it would be better for her to stay with her dad. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing

“ Iris Barry is here”! Her dad shouted. Iris crumpled her eyebrows. Why would Barry be here? Iris walked downstairs and saw Barry talking to her Wally. He was wearing a light red jacket and denim pants and right there Iris thought she was going to melt. 

“Hi Barry what are you doing here?” Iris asked

“ oh I thought that you may want a ride to school” Barry said blushing. Iris smiled feeling giddy 

“I would love a ride to school thank you”. They walked out the door and got in the car. 

“ This car is really nice Barry” Iris said. 

“Yeah it was a present for my 16th birthday.” Barry explained as he put on his seats belt. They drive to school was not that long they spent most of it talking and laughing. When Barry parked in the parking lot Iris felt a bunch of butterflies in her stomach. Sensing her nerves Barry placed his hand on hers and said 

“Hey, don’t worry everything will be just fine. “ what’s your next class?”

“Tanks Barry I needed that reassurance and I have history with Mr.Flemming. Barry smiled 

“ Same I have him first period too’ come on let’s get to class”. They walked to class together but when they sat in there desks Iris found herself alone. Barry was near her but he was talking to some of his friends.Sone a think and lanky man can into the classroom. 

“ good morning class, we have a new classmate Iris west, why don’t you stand up and tell us a few things about you.Iris stood up and before she could even speak a big buff guy with a varsity football jacket on whistled at her. Iris felt her cheeks heat up and before so could say anything Barry jumped to her defense. 

“ Hey Tony quit it!” Tony turned around in his chair to face Barry the whole class watched as the stared fiercely at each other. Finally Tony turned back into his chair but before giving up he winked at her. Iris felt her body shiver in disgust.For ten rest of the class Barry could not keep his eyes of her. He felt like is you took his eyes off for one second Tony would make another move. 

After history Iris and Barry parted ways. Iris went to her next classes and they passed by quickly. She sort made a new friend in science when she was partnered with Linda Park. Soon it was time for lunch iris wandered around the cafeteria until she found Barry sitting at a table with two other people. 

“ Iris over here!” Barry shouted. Iris sat down at there table.   
“ Iris I would like you to meet my two best friends Cisco Ramon he pointed to a Latino man with brownish long hair who smiled at her. And this is Caitlin snow Barry pointed to a girl with mid length brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled and said hi. 

“ Hi I am” but but before she could finish Cisco said 

“ oh we know all about you” Caitlin chimes in

“ Barry talks about you a lot.” Barry who was clearly turning kicked both of them in the shin 

“Ow!!” They both cried out” For the rest of the lunch hour they talked and laughed. When it was time to go Iris head to her other classes. The rest of the day went by quickly. Iris stood outside the school waiting for Barry. 

“ Hey “ Iris said 

“Hey” Barry replied the drive home was nice that talked about school and about how crazy Tony was. When the arrived at Her house. Barry walked her to her door. Then suddenly he leaned down Iris though he was about to kiss her but instead he wiped an eyelash from her cheek. 

“ you had an eyelash” Barry said. 

“Oh um thanks” Iris said 

“Well I will see you tomorrow” Barry said 

“Yeah bye Barry” 

Iris walked inside her hear full oh my god she was falling for Barry Allen


End file.
